


Era uma vez...

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child Death, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Era uma vez...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Era uma vez... Era uma vez. Há muito tempo... Não tantos anos

Um garoto que ninguém sabe, ninguém sabe, de onde veio

Desconhecemos nele o tamanho, a idade ou cor dos cabelos

Não entendemos porque ele perdeu o caminho de casa durante o passeio.

 

Esse mundo onde ele vive é frio. É solitário. Solitário é bom. Ele sobrevive.

“Vejam senhores uma carta. Mas não me digam que carta viu.

Se eu acertar qual é, mostrem-me onde há pão. Nesta rua que antes não estive.

Não se preocupem, não precisam me dar nada. Depois do fim do dia, o padeiro se dará falta.”

 

O sorriso não é gentil. Homens, Mulheres e Crianças com seus brinquedos estremecem.

Pequenos trêmulos dedos mostram o caminho para o pão. Mas o caminho não é verdadeiro.

Não se perca, pequeno, na floresta. Aí há lobos. Mas você não teme lobos, eles sabem.

Você também. Mentira dos mal mentirosos não o afetam. Ainda assim este é seu caminho.

 

E no caminho você encontra um pequeno lobo negro. Olhos são vazios e assustadores.

Você gosta disso não é? E você o segue. Você o segue e tenta enganá-lo. Mas não consegue.

E o pequeno lobo é um garoto. Um assustador garoto. E atrás dele está o Circo dos Temores.

Seu corpo treme e o sorriso é largo. Ele gosta de como seu corpo esquenta. Ele ama.

 

O outro garoto para. Illumi é seu nome. Sem expressão um caminho é apontado. Entrará?

“Se aqui entrar, verá a si mesmo. Se aqui entrar, será um de nós e isso não tem volta.”

Seus passos são seguros. O perigo é seu pai. O medo sua mãe. O que será que encontrará?

Há espelhos entre os espelhos. E seu reflexo está lá. Então é assim que você se parece...

 

Sorriso cruel. Cabelos azuis. Lágrima em um. Estrela em outro. Veja, como tem pele delicada...

Criança indesejada. Você reflete doce e sangue. Não sabia? Agora sabe? Sabe pequeno?

“Merece cabelos limpos. Olhos que brilhem mais dourado. Salto alto.” Diz alguém do nada.

“Meu eu... Seu sorriso nunca tem fim. Faça-os sorrir também.” Diz alguém em frente.

 

Quebrando o espelho... Se descubra. Você agora já tem salto alto e roupas largas.

Já tem força. Já ilude. Palhaço, você se apresenta no Circo dos Terrores. Sozinho.

Agora já passou dezoito invernos. Agora faz mais que simples mágica. Negou coisas amargas.

Crianças são doces. Sim muito doces. Você adora doces, não é? Lágrimas doces. Sangue doce.

 

Palhaço...  Palhaço. Elas temem você. Por quê? Mas elas sempre ficam. Ficam para sempre.

Porque você é um bom professor. Elas não podem te odiar, como não podem respirar.

Ensine-as como adultos fazem amor meu palhaço. Ensine-as como dor é e depois as relembre.

Relembre-as do medo do escuro. Relembre. Relembre do seu amor. Como é quente este doce.

 

Era uma vez... Vez... Novamente o inverno chegou. Agora seus cabelos são pintados de sangue.

Não se lembra do garoto que foi não é? Não se lembra de que um dia se perdeu no passeio.

Têm balões nas luvas geladas, mas ninguém se aproxima de você. Por quê? Por quê?

Haa eles te temem demais. Todos eles. Apenas não teu amigo de olhos assustadores.

 

Ele está longe. O irmãozinho de seu amigo está, com um espelho em mãos. Você reconhece?

Ele deixou cair o pedaço no chão, ele deixou cair o olhar assustador. Ele correu sorrindo.

Um pequeno garoto também apareceu lá. Ele tem cabelos castanhos, olhar destemido e doce.

Eles estão brigando. Você está curioso? Está curioso quando ele pega o pedaço do espelho?

 

Ele se aproxima de si. Ele sorri e te entrega. E nesse espelho está tudo o que você é

Você vê tudo que fez, nos olhos do menino. Você se lembra de quem é, nos olhos do menino.

Você toca nas mãos pequenas e feridas pelos cortes. Você sente o gosto de sangue. Doce né?

Você sorri. Já faz tempo. Tempo que vê tamanha inocência e tamanha coragem. Gentileza...

 

Era uma vez... Uma vez... Agora é primavera. Aquele garoto não tem medo do escuro.

“Você quer um balão?” “Quero!” “Sabe o preço?” “De novo? Este é um pagamento estranho.”

Ele ri. Você sorri. Lábios são macios. Sua fruta é doce, porém ainda imatura. Prematuro.

Isso não importa. Ou importa? Importa. Não. Importa. Importa? É doloroso esperar. É bom.

 

Ele levou o balão embora. Mas ele sempre volta. Logo será inverno de novo. E logo verão.

Quando? Quando? Quando? Você sabe esperar. Sabe palhaço. Sabe aproveitar o sorriso.

Ainda o vai ver chorar. Ainda vai o ensinar também. Ele precisa do teu amor. Ou não?

Não importa. Você precisa do seu doce. Você precisa de calor. De calor de corpo pequeno.

 

Ele é estranho. Ele é bom menino, mas ele gosta do Circo dos Temores. Ele sempre volta.

“Mais uma mágica! Faça mais uma! Você é realmente bom nisso não é?”

Seja paciente. Seja paciente. Logo logo... Logo logo. Primavera virá. Flores virão.

Você não está mais sozinho. Mas ele está crescendo rápido. E isso faz tempo.

 

Era uma vez... Era uma vez. Há não muito tempo. Há tanto ano passado.

Seu nome é Hisoka. 1.87 metros. -- anos. Cabelos vermelhos.

“Gon? Não quer ir comigo para de onde vim? Lá é frio e escuro. Cheio, vazio. Temido, odiado.

Mas acolhe todos um dia. Lá não tem doces ou balões... Porém o caminho é doce.”

 

Era uma vez... Era uma vez... Olhos castanhos não tem mais cor. Olhos dourados não brilham.

Ele é grande demais perto do corpo pequeno, mas a neve que cobre a nudez é gentil. Gentil...

Memórias ali são doces... São doces... Mas ali almas que temem não trilham.

Era uma vez... Era uma vez... Um garoto que nunca voltou para pedir um balão. 


End file.
